


Пленки

by Memnoh, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicide Attempt, Survival, WTF Kombat 2021, post-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh/pseuds/Memnoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло с трудом находит антикварное устройство, которое проигрывает пленочные кассеты. Поскольку Хакс почему-то именно на эту доисторическую фигню решил записать бортовой журнал, пока дрейфовал в открытом космосе.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Пленки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

~1~

Щелк.

_Галактическая дата двадцать первое, третье, пятьдесят третий год после провозглашения Империи._

Щелк.

Кайло Рен на самом деле очень устал. Не только потому что сегодня был сложный день, нет. Скорее потому, что все дни после разрушения Старкиллера были сложными. Три долгие недели ему приходилось разбираться с произошедшим в одиночку. Тем не менее он медитировал вместо сна, зная, что Верховный лидер будет не в восторге. А разбираться с тем, что наворотили повстанцы и предатели, вообще должен был не он, а Хакс, вот только его не было. Разбираться приходилось самому, и это было сложно, так как привыкать к новому генералу Кайло был не готов. 

Не сейчас. 

Рен, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать, игнорируя то, что это не его кровать и не его комната, прикрывает глаза. Кажется, рука сама тянется к пленочному проигрывателю, и с помощью Силы через несколько мгновений тот уже оказывается в руках. Найти этот проигрыватель было сложно, но после предыдущих поисков это казалось мелочью. Кто же знал, что генерал окажется таким любителем раритетных игрушек?..

И теперь Кайло мог прослушать то, о чем говорил генерал Армитаж Хакс наедине с собой. Вот только включить его хотя бы раз за эти несколько дней у Кайло так и не получилось. Так же как и уснуть. Так же как и помедитировать. Это было очень странное ощущение: знать, что можешь услышать сказанное в последние дни человеком, который в каком-то смысле был тебе даже дорог.

Что-то внутри подсказывало, что, возможно, после того, как он послушает эти записи, ему станет хоть немного легче, но страх не отступал, легким вибрирующим холодком тянулся от груди к животу каждый раз, стоило ему взять в руки этот проигрыватель. 

Идиотский генерал! Генерал идиотов. 

Разозлившись на себя и на собственную слабость, Кайло поднялся с кровати и направился в душевую, чтобы освежиться. Неторопливо переодевшись, он сел в позу для медитации, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и замер. Именно то, чего ему не хватало последние несколько дней: медитация, которая снова поможет найти себя и свое место в этой тьме. 

Легким движением Силы Кайло включил первую запись и тут же выключил ее, услышав такой живой и собранный голос генерала. Как же он скучал по этому уверенному голосу.

В тот день был взрыв Старкиллера. Кайло, должно быть, в это время уже находился на «Финализаторе» или на подлете к нему, но в руках медиков. Хакс же… Именно это и предстояло узнать.

Щелк.

_Я генерал Армитаж Хакс, потерпел крушение на собственном «Ипсилоне» по возвращении с базы «Старкиллер» на звездный разрушитель «Финализатор» и сейчас дрейфую в открытом космосе. База «Старкиллер», работа моих последних пяти лет, была взорвана повстанческой группировкой, и системы моего «Ипсилона» были повреждены взрывной волной. Я пытаюсь починить систему передачи данных, чтобы передать сигнал бедствия. На данный момент это кажется единственным разумным выходом.  
Конец связи._

Щелк.

Рен слегка улыбнулся. Генерал всегда мог найти решение любой проблемы. Наверное, за это Кайло его уважал. Всегда уважал и немного завидовал этой стойкости и собранности в любой ситуации. Интересно, что бы делал он сам, оказавшись в подобной ловушке?

Рен усмехнулся с легким превосходством: он бы в ней не оказался. Теперь нет.

Он почувствовал, как Сила словно сгущается у него на кончиках пальцев, как она дает о себе знать внутри, и он, ласково, словно играя с котенком, потянулся ею к проигрывателю.

Щелк.

_Галактическая дата двадцать третье, третье, пятьдесят третий год после провозглашения Империи._

Рен прикинул в голове эту дату и отметил, что сам он все еще был на столе медиков в этот день. За день до этого он порывался встать с кровати, но ему вкололи какую-то дрянь, и он отключился еще на пару дней. Медики заботились о состоянии его внутренних органов больше, чем он сам. А потому выйти из медотсека получилось лишь через два дня. 

_Я генерал Армитаж Хакс, и я дрейфую в открытом космосе вторые галактические сутки. Время удается отсчитывать по автоматическим часам корабля, которые не были повреждены. Починить передатчик не получилось, к сожалению, здесь нет ни необходимого оборудования, ни доступа в голонет, чтобы скачать инструкцию. Посвятив свою жизнь военной и политической деятельности, я упустил важные для выживания вещи. Например, как собрать передатчик из подручных средств. По возвращении на корабль надо будет поработать над пробелами в своем образовании и разобраться в механике, радиоволнах. А также установить сюда запасные части двигателей, дроидов для выхода в открытый космос и несколько установок для передачи сигнала, во избежание повторения подобной ситуации. И сделать это для всех «Ипсилонов» стандартной комплектации. Обязательно отдам распоряжение и послежу лично, чтобы этот приказ был выполнен.  
Конец связи._

Щелк.

Хакс всегда ценил человеческие жизни. Это удивительно сочеталось с тем, как хладнокровно он отдавал приказы об уничтожении. Повстанцев, предателей, мешающей системы, полной живых существ. Жестокость и ответственность сочетались в нем самым восхитительным образом. Кайло однажды сказал ему об этом. Первый раз выразил свое восхищение, а Хакс тогда назвал его заносчивым мальчишкой и оставил одного. Наверное, с этого и началась их вражда, если это подходящее слово для того, что происходило между ними. Хотя нет, это было скорее соперничество. 

Кайло издал короткий смешок, чувствуя, как балансирует на грани сознания. Вновь сосредоточился на дыхании, теперь это давалось ему определенно легче. Прослушивание записей действительно помогло найти равновесие, и сейчас он смог бы легко соскользнуть в медитацию, но записи генерала разожгли в нем слишком сильное любопытство.

Щелк.

_Галактическая дата двадцать шестое, третье, пятьдесят третий год после провозглашения Империи._

В этот день он впервые показался перед Сноуком и после долгого разговора впервые поинтересовался, какая участь постигла Хакса. Сноук сказал, что понятия не имеет. Что по завершении последнего задания он больше не нужен. И раз он не связался с ними до сих пор, то либо уже мертв, либо предал их. В том же разговоре выяснилось, что последним заданием Хакса был именно Кайло.  
Уходя от Сноука, он четко знал только две вещи: что Хакс не мог предать Первый Орден. И что он, Кайло Рен, обязательно найдет генерала, даже если тот мертв. 

_Я генерал Армитаж Хакс, дрейфую в открытом космосе уже пятые галактические сутки. Починить какие-либо составляющие корабля мне в одиночку не удалось, и остается уповать лишь на ищеек Первого Ордена. Пайков с питательной смесью осталось меньше чем на неделю, остается надеяться, что меня найдут к тому времени, как они закончатся. Говорят, что смерть от голода — одна из самых мучительных, не хотелось бы проверять это на себе.  
Конец связи._

Щелк.

Кайло на мгновение вздрогнул, представив, что ощущал Хакс, когда осознал вероятность голодной смерти. А ведь именно это ему и предстояло. Сноук отказался от Хакса, назвал предателем, но предал сам, предал всех их.

Кайло стиснул от бессильной злости зубы, потом кулаки. А в следующую секунду он уже колотил по стене, разбивая костяшки пальцев в кровь. Боль слегка отрезвила его. Вещи, Силой поднятые в воздух, опустились на место. Он съехал спиной по стене, которую только что колотил, и притянул к себе проигрыватель. Настрой на медитацию прошел, но он должен был прослушать следующую запись. Откладывать это дальше он не мог.

Щелк.

_Это ведь даже не бортовой журнал, так, личные записи._

Щелк.

Кайло не мог не отметить, что собранность и твердость из голоса Хакса пропали. Таким Кайло его не помнил до этого происшествия. Это был не генерал Хакс, это был человек со звучной фамилией своего отца.

Рен мог представить, что задолго до взрыва заходил бы к нему после отбоя, снимал шлем, и они разговаривали. Сначала бы обсуждали стратегии, иногда — поведение Кайло. А иногда бы просто разговаривали, и Кайло бы каждый раз удивлялся, увидев на следующее утро генерала, который приветствовал его кивком, но не более. 

Да, это перепады могли бы раздражать куда сильнее, чем то, что генерал оставался высокомерным и гордым постоянно. Но этого Рену уже никогда не узнать. 

Щелк.

_Галактическая дата двадцать девятое, третье, пятьдесят третий год после провозглашения Империи, и моя вера в то, что меня найдут, начинает слабеть. Я дрейфую в открытом космосе уже больше недели, и, по моему мнению, этого достаточно, чтобы найти человека в заданном квадрате, особенно если знать, что искать. Меня не могло отбросить взрывом слишком далеко от маршрута. Интересно, адепты Силы могут ощущать живых людей на расстоянии? Если да, то у меня к тебе много вопросов, Кайло._

Щелк.

Рен выключил запись и тихо застонал от бессилия. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать обращение к себе. К этому он не был готов. Откуда генерал мог знать, что он будет слушать эту запись? С чего взял, что Рену вообще будет это интересно? Впрочем, видимо, Хакс действительно хорошо его знал, раз уж Кайло действительно сейчас это слушает. Пусть все уже и закончилось. 

Щелк.

_Например, почему я все еще здесь? С другой стороны, если Сила Верховного лидера дает такое могущество, как ты говорил, то есть вероятность, что меня даже не ищут. Конечно, тебя-то я спас, а сам могу и сдохнуть вслед за своим проектом. Это даже логично! Нового стратега и генерала найти не составит труда, но мне хочется верить, что его ты убьешь первым._

Щелк.

Рен ощутил, как на него накатывает новая волна злости, и выключил запись. Сноук, конечно же, Сноук. Верховному лидеру не нужны неудачники, он про них предпочитает забывать. 

«О, Хакс, — с горькой усмешкой на губах подумал Рен, — ты даже не знаешь, насколько ты был прав в своих догадках, когда делал эту запись». 

А еще Хакс редко показывал эмоции. Словно в противоположность самому Кайло, он всегда был холоден и собран. Вот только Рен знал и его эмоциональную сторону. Незадолго до того треклятого задания Кайло удалось пробить эмоциональную броню генерала. Он даже не совсем понял, как это произошло, кажется, он угрожал Хаксу, приблизившись совсем вплотную, а тот просто подался вперед и укусил Кайло за губу.

Они целовались, как сумасшедшие подростки, скрытые ото всех, ровно до того момента, пока не запищал комлинк Хакса. Тот отступил на шаг и вмиг из возбужденного человека превратился в собранного генерала. 

— После миссии обязательно закончим этот разговор, магистр, — холодно произнес Хакс и скрылся. 

По сути, это была последняя фраза, которую сказал ему Хакс перед взрывом, и от осознания этого как-то особенно сильно заныло в груди. 

Щелк. 

_Прости за взрыв эмоций, сам же знаешь, как я не люблю все это вынужденное бездействие. Очень хочу вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
Генерал Армитаж Хакс.  
Конец связи._

Щелк.

Эта запись далась Кайло слишком тяжело. Так много воспоминаний и сожалений о том, что было до этого злосчастного взрыва. И предчувствие подсказывало, что слушать дальше ему будет лишь больнее и сложнее. 

Этот голос на записи словно вскрывал огромный нарыв в его памяти, заставлял вновь и вновь переживать те дни, когда он жил практически на износ. Испытания Сноука и тренировки с рыцарями Рен изматывали так, что хотелось умереть, но вместо отдыха каждый вечер Кайло усаживался медитировать, чтобы сделать невозможное — найти искру жизни конкретного человека, не обладающего Силой, и определить его местоположение в космосе. 

Но это было тогда, когда он еще мог медитировать. 

Щелк.

_Привет, Рен._

Щелк.

Второй раз обращение уже не режет слух, не хочется сразу выключить, но вот живость и эмоциональность в голосе Хакса, кажется, полностью остались на предыдущей записи. Это же был голос человека, обреченного на смерть. Возможно, делая запись, Хакс сам не осознавал этого, но Кайло слышал. Слышал обреченность, от которой по спине бежали мурашки.

Щелк.

_Наверное, стоило бы тебя назвать магистром, но сейчас, перед вечным космосом, это не важно. Наверное, я впервые в жизни завидую твоей Силе. С ее помощью ты наверняка смог бы найти подмогу в этой бескрайней черноте. Я же этого сделать не могу.  
Передатчик сломан, двигатель заглох на полпути, и мне остается лишь надеяться на чудо, на то, что меня найдут и спасут.  
Я немного эгоистично надеюсь, что это будешь именно ты, так как я нашел и спас тебя на Старкиллере. Но, знаешь, я дрейфую уже десять суток, и мое терпение закончилось. Питательные пайки — еще нет.  
Главное, чтобы тебе хватило времени, чтобы меня найти.  
Галактическая дата тридцать первое, третье, пятьдесят третье, ну ты понял.  
Генерал Хакс, конец связи._

Щелк. 

Щелк. Щелк. 

— Я ведь искал тебя.

Щелк.

_Привет, Кайло.  
Думать о ком-то конкретном, кто будет слушать эти записи, проще, ведь по сути это личный дневник, который все больше похож на предсмертную записку, хах.  
Я все еще жду, верю, что ты меня найдешь, хотя сегодня у меня закончились все остатки последнего пайка. Воды нет уже сутки. Я перерыл аптечку и нашел несколько физрастворов, но не уверен, что они помогут поддерживать мой разум долго в адекватном состоянии. Зато я нашел еще несколько сильных препаратов, которые могут ввести человека в наркоз, если я правильно помню назначение этих препаратов. Во всяком случае, мне не придется умирать от голода, и эти единственное, что меня радует в данной ситуации. Я хотя бы сам могу выбрать, когда и как умереть._

Щелк.

Кажется, только что Кайло Рен впервые услышал, как смеется Хакс. Отчаянно, горько и с надрывом, но смеется. Интересно, сам Рен смог бы радоваться тому, что у него есть выбор, как умереть? Наверное, в подобной ситуации — да, ведь долгая и мучительная смерть никого не прельщает, но Рену кажется, что он начинает в этом смехе слышать нотки безумия. Неужели обычный человек, даже такой, как Хакс, находясь в клетке, наедине с собой, начинает сходить с ума? 

Да нет, скорее просто показалось.

Рен поднимается и, пройдясь по пустой каюте, разминает плечи и пытается заставить себя вновь включить эту запись. Несколько секунд смотрит на магнитофон, как на самого заклятого врага, а потом все же нажимает заветную кнопку. 

Щелк.

_Знаешь, Рен, я понял, что безумно скучаю по нашим перепалкам. Мне их не хватает. Надеюсь, ты тоже будешь вспоминать их с теплотой. Я ведь никогда не желал тебе зла по-настоящему. Первый Орден — великий проект, и ты был на своем месте. Думаю, со временем мы бы все же обязательно сработались.  
Галактическая дата второе, четвертое, пятьдесят третий год по Имперскому.  
Генерал Хакс._

Щелк.

Почему-то в конце этой записи Рен не может сдержать улыбку и вместе с тем ощущает внутри себя огромную пустоту, представляя запертого Хакса, у которого только что закончилась еда и который мечтает о сотрудничестве. Видимо, в этом состоянии он скучал не только по сотрудничеству, в тот момент Хакс бы наверняка согласился на любые условия, но дело было не в этом. 

Рен тоже скучал. 

Когда-то давно, до этого взрыва, Кайло мечтал сломать Хакса, довести именно до такого покорного состояния, но сейчас он отчетливо понимал, насколько это отвратительно. Сломанный Хакс уже не был бы самим собой. Тем более сломанный настолько. 

Щелк.

_Знаешь, Кайло Рен, ты облажался._

Щелк.

Кайло вздрогнул и выключил запись. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать такую искреннюю и живую злость. Записи до этой были словно предсмертными, словно все уже решилось, но здесь… Здесь Хакс жил. 

Рен сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов.

Щелк.

_И Сноук тоже. Я не верю, что вы просто не смогли бы меня найти, потому что если искали, то вы крупно облажались, а если нет… Я надеялся, что у Верховного лидера хватит гуманности, чтобы найти и убить, а не так…  
Вчера в иллюминаторе я видел проходящий мимо астероид и очень разочаровался, когда мы не столкнулись. Сегодня я порезал руку, и моя кровь, кажется, — самое вкусное, что я пробовал когда-либо. Это больше невыносимо. Пора заканчивать. Несмотря на отсутствие голода, пить хочется постоянно. Не знаю, сколько я буду еще в сознании, но, пока я еще живой, найди меня, пожалуйста, Рен.  
Я не хочу умирать. _

_Галактическая дата четвертое, четвертое, пятьдесят третий год.  
Все еще генерал Хакс._

Щелк.

Кайло невольно представляет его. Там, на корабле, истощенный, бледный, выкручивающий температурный модуль на максимум и кутающийся в шинель, чтобы согреться. Хакс, который орет в диктофон на грани истерики и представляет его, Рена. А губы и подбородок перепачканы в собственной крови. Интересно, он порезался специально или это был несчастный случай? 

А потом Рен вспоминает, и его словно бьет током от осознания. Галактическая дата — четвертое. Именно в тот день, уже выходя из медитации, Кайло почувствовал его. Глубокое отчаяние и желание жизни в далеком космосе. 

— Надо же, Хакс. Ты все же докричался. Стоило, конечно, в тот же момент и вылететь за тобой, но я не смог ослушаться Верховного лидера. Все, что я мог, — только удерживать ощущение тебя в своей Силе в течение следующих шести часов. 

Свой голос кажется Рену чужим. Он знает, что не успел, облажался так, как никогда в жизни. Надо было сразу срываться в космос за ним, а не терять драгоценное время.

— Я ведь чувствовал опасность, знал, что с тобой что-то не так, но я очень надеялся успеть.

Пленки еще много, но вряд ли записано еще хоть что-то.

Вдох-выдох.

Щелк.

_Шестое или восьмое, цифры расплываются перед глазами. Год все тот же._

— Шестое, Хакс… Это было шестое…

_Я хочу пить. И есть. Но на самом деле я просто очень устал. Я теряю время, я почти постоянно в темноте, и мне очень плохо. Я лежал не менее двух часов, только чтобы у меня хватило сил дойти до аптечки и взять шприц. Ампула этого наркоза в вену — это все, что могу себе позволить. Очень надеюсь, что я истощен достаточно, чтобы просто больше не проснуться.  
Прости, что не дождался тебя.  
И прощай.  
Хакс._

Щелк.

~2~

— Я надеялся, тебе хватит такта не слушать эти записи. До последнего ведь надеялся, даже когда ты притащил сюда этот проигрыватель.

Кайло поднимает взгляд, видит стоящего в дверях генерала и слегка приподнимает  
уголки губ.

— Не ври. Ты хотел, чтобы я их прослушал. Ты записывал их специально для меня.  
Хакс замирает в дверях и пристально смотрит на Кайло в своей комнате, словно не может решить, выгнать его или пусть остается. Это оказывается настолько сложно, что генерал покрывается чуть заметными пятнами гнева то ли на себя, то ли на Кайло, то ли на всю ситуацию в целом. Рен думает о том, что до трагедии никогда не видел Хакса в состоянии, когда эмоции брали верх над его самоконтролем. Сейчас это случается все чаще, а может, все дело в том, что теперь он чувствует Хакса постоянно. 

— Войди, закрой дверь и сядь, — приказывает Рен, и генерал подчиняется.

Подчиняется лишь словам, применять Силу не надо.

Хакс проходит в комнату и садится на стул около рабочего стола, недовольно смотрит на него.

— Давно наблюдаешь? — как бы между делом интересуется Рен.

— Нет, зашел на последней записи, но предпочел бы и ее не слышать. Как ты понимаешь, не самые приятные воспоминания, — голос напряжен, Хакс не рад ему. 

Хакс его ненавидит. Эта ненависть после спасения вышла на новый уровень, теперь это что-то глубокое и личное. Словно Рен не должен был его спасать. Кайло какое-то время молчит, бездумно скользя пальцами по кнопкам проигрывателя. Осознавая то, что он успел вовремя лишь каким-то чудом. 

— Сноук ведь действительно отказался от тебя, — внезапно говорит Рен и переводит взгляд на генерала. Тот наконец поднимает глаза в ответ и встречается взглядом с Кайло. 

Паника. Кайло ощущает ее теперь очень часто. Знает, что если поможет ее подавить, то Хакс еще сильнее его возненавидит. А если не поможет, то Хакс возненавидит еще сильнее самого себя. И себя Рен в данном случае считает меньшим злом, он-то привык к этой ненависти и умеет с ней обращаться. 

— Я знаю. Но это не важно. Не сейчас. Важно то, что ты не отказался. Именно благодаря этому я еще жив, — Хакс пытается взять себя в руки, подавить это ощущение внутри, которое лишь сильнее разрастается.

Кайло негромко смеется.

— Зато теперь мы квиты. 

Он поднимается с пола, отряхивает брюки от невидимой пыли и подходит к Хаксу со спины. Небольшой проигрыватель ложится на стол перед генералом, а руки Кайло — на его плечи. Хакс вздрагивает и явно хочет возмутиться, вскочить, закричать, чтобы его отпустили, но Рен не дает ему этого сделать. Он знает, как будет лучше. Сила не позволяет Хаксу двигаться и говорить, пока Рен снимает с него мундир. Он аккуратно вешает мундир на вешалку под взглядом, полным ненависти, и снова кладет руки Хаксу на плечи. Вот так, в Силе он чувствует, как паника сменяется сначала гневом, а потом вместе с гневом постепенно угасает. Тогда позволяет Хаксу вновь говорить. 

— Расскажи, как ты меня нашел? — интересуется тот, и Рен задумчиво проводит пальцами по выступающим шейным позвонкам.

Это не та история, которой он гордится. Это история о том, как он был в полушаге от того, чтобы провалить самое важное задание в своей жизни. Задание, которое он сам дал себе. Открываться перед Хаксом не хочется, но он знает все про Хакса — с момента, как тот снова оказался на «Финализаторе», и это кажется хотя бы честным. 

— Вопреки воле Верховного лидера, — наконец говорит Кайло. — Он не то чтобы высказывался против этого, мне он говорил, что ему все равно. Но при этом загружал так, что у меня оставалось не более пяти свободных часов в сутки, и в это время я медитировал, надеясь найти тебя. Если бы он не выдергивал меня постоянно из этого состояния, то, думаю, мне удалось бы почувствовать тебя раньше. Возможно, мне бы понадобились сутки, может, чуть больше беспрерывной медитации, чтобы найти тебя, но у меня их не было. 

Хакс поднимает голову, смотрит на Рена снизу вверх.

— Сколько у тебя занял поиск? — тихо интересуется он. Рен сильнее сдавливает пальцами его плечи, не позволяя ему уйти в себя. Хакс тихо шипит от боли, но паники у него нет.

— Семь дней, чтобы почувствовать тебя, и еще день, чтобы определить твое точное местоположение. Найти человека без Силы практически невозможно, мне помогло лишь то, что я достаточно хорошо знал тебя. И еще это место. 

— Ты жил здесь все это время, — Хакс осматривает свою каюту так, будто видит ее впервые. Наверняка думает о том, что когда-то она была только его — и ничья больше. Еще до взрыва на Старкиллере он не мог представить, что здесь с ним может находиться кто-то еще. Тем более — Кайло Рен. 

— Медитировал, — поправляет его Кайло. 

Хотя по сути Хакс прав. Он проводит здесь все свое свободное время. Сколько он не появлялся в отведенной ему каюте? Наверное, недели три — заходил туда, лишь чтобы переодеться. Интересно, почему он продолжал приходить сюда все то время, пока Хакс валялся без сознания? Рен не хочет об этом думать и очень надеется, что Хакс не спросит. 

— Что было потом? — голос Хакса звучит равнодушно и холодно, но Кайло ощущает ту ауру беспокойства, что витает вокруг него. Ее он ощущает почти всегда, и она вызывает только легкую тревогу. Кайло перестает проминать шею и мышцы Хакса, лишь слегка поглаживает. Сила уже не держит Хакса, тот, успокоившись, и сам не спешит вставать. Он ждет. 

— Потом я взял свой истребитель и полетел за тобой. Когда ты предсказуемо не вышел на связь, я отбуксировал твой «Ипсилон» на корабль и связался с медиками на всякий случай, так что нас уже ждали. По их словам, через несколько дней ты бы стал инвалидом, даже если бы тебя удалось вытащить.

— Не удалось бы. Я вколол себе наркотик, ты слышал. Я бы не проснулся, если бы меня не нашли. 

Рен негромко смеется, проводит рукой по шее выше и впивается в волосы Хакса, сжимая их в кулак. Он оттягивает голову Хакса назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Ему всегда было интересно, как это срабатывает в голове Хакса. С одной стороны, он был благодарен Рену за спасение, он не хотел умирать, он хотел жить — Кайло знал это точно. Но в то же время Хакс злился на то, что Кайло его спас. И это была одна из самых сильных причин для ненависти. 

— Ты бы очнулся. Надо было вводить все три ампулы, а не одну, но одна разбилась, ты ведь об нее порезался, не так ли? Ты бы очнулся, Хакс, но на то, чтобы снова уйти в кому, твоих сил оказалось бы недостаточно. Ты бы умирал еще несколько дней в жутких мучениях.

Рен видит, как расширяются зрачки Хакса, чувствует, как его пробивает ужасом Хакса, яркой ненавистью, злостью. 

— Так зачем ты меня спас? — и вновь Хакс словно натянутая струна в его руках, кажется, вот-вот взорвется.

— Я расплатился Хакс. Теперь я тебе ничего не должен, — Рен убирает руку и делает шаг назад. Хакс вскакивает со своего места и, вперившись взглядом в Кайло, произносит тихо и четко:

— Убирайся. Немедленно убирайся из моей каюты, и чтобы я тебя больше не видел.

Кайло выходит из комнаты с легкой усмешкой на губах. Хакс зависит от него, пусть ему это и не нравится. Зависит настолько, что не пройдет и часа, как генерала вновь скрутит паническая атака из-за того, что он остался один, из-за того, что он не справляется с собой сам, из-за того, что Рен придет снова. А он придет, потому что только это сможет успокоить Хакса. Успокоить и усыпить. Подарить несколько бесценных часов сна хотя бы одному из них.

Рен прекрасно знает, что это за чувство — быть оставленным, знать, что от тебя отвернулись те, на кого ты рассчитывал. Они обязательно отомстят Сноуку за это, потому что так хочет Хакс и так хочет Сила. Благодаря Рену они теперь связаны навсегда, и, может быть, однажды Рен расскажет ему об этом. 

А пока пусть Хакс провожает его взглядом, полным ненависти, ведь потом он обязательно посмотрит на стол. И там его будет ждать разбитый в хлам проигрыватель вместе с кассетой, из которой торчат пленки.

Пленки, которые больше никто и никогда не сможет прослушать.


End file.
